Sam Puckett
'Sam Puckett' Samantha "Sam" Puckett, tem 17 anos, nasceu no dia 17 de abril de 1994, é a co-anfitriã do ICarly. É a melhor amiga de Carly Shay e é (agora em iLost My Mind)Namorada do Freddie.No episódio iTwins, é revelado que ela tem uma irmâ gêmea, Melanie Puckett. Sam e Melanie nasceram em um ônibus da cidade, devido ao mau planejamento de sua mãe, Pam Puckett. Sam é interpretada por Jennette McCurdy como adolescente. Sobre Ela Sam é retratada como uma menina agressiva, e ás vezes moleca, que não tem respeito pelas regras ou pelas pessoas (exceto Carly e Freddie, ás vezes).É possível que seu comportamento moleca é apenas uma parede para que as pessoas não possam chegar perto dela e magoá-la.(Exceto em iOMG,Sam fica decepcionanda com Carly pois ela acha que Sam ama Brad) Consequentemente ela sempre fica em apuros. Ela já foi presa quatro vezes e em iCarly já foi menciado que Sam foi para o centro de detenção juvenil duas vezes.Ela tem uma visita típica toda terça-feira com o Diretor Franklin, e em iCook Sam menciona que ela tem uma terapeuta para discutir suas questões. Ela pode ser mandona, ás vezes, mas pode ter um coração grande, que é inteligente, carinhoso e engenhoso. Geralmente ela não é uma garota feminina. Sam evita qualquer tipo de trabalho, a menos que Carly a obrigue a fazer. Seu desgosto de trabalhar ainda levou a ter um colapso nervoso quando teve de conseguir emprego para pagar 526 dólares que devia a Carly e Freddie. Ela é muito orgulhosa, e embora normalmente se divirta com o amor de Freddie pela tecnologia,Sam parece bastante interessada no assunto. Isso é mostrado pela primeira vez quando ela dá a definição correta de "MPEG", enquanto Freddie erra. Outro exemplo foi em iMust Have Locker 239, quando ela construiu um centro de entretenimento e até programou o "dança maluca" de iCarly. Para uma menina de seu tamanho, ela tem uma força fisica impressionate. Em iKiss ela arrancou a corrente da porta de Carly com as mãos (embora ela estivesse com raiva) e, ocasionalmente ela luta com pessoas maiores do que ela como Rocky Flame (iCook) e Jocelyn (iMake Sam Girlie) e tambem carregou Adam em seu ombro em iStar a Fan War.Se ela quiser que Freddie vá a algum lugar com ela, ela simplesmante o carrega sobre seu ombro. Em iQuit iCarly ela empurrou um carro com Fleck. Talvez a sua caracteristica mais eminete é o seu enorme apetite e o seu amor por alimetos (principalmente carne ou algo com sabor de carne).Em iWin a Date, ela comeu uma tigela de salada gigantesca, enquanto os outros tiveram dificuldades de comer. Se ela esta com fome, ela não se importa se alguém ja comeu um alimento.Carly disse em seu aniversario de 15 anos que Sam pode comer um presunto gigantesco em 15 minutos, mas em iPilot ela teve dificudade de para fazer isso. Sam parece ser uma artista, como demontrado, seus desenhos sao muito elaborados como o desenho dela e de Jonas, o coelho na prisão, bem como o tigre devorando Freddie. Ela também comenta que "todas as pessoas criativas tem medo que a sua arte pareça boba. E coisa de artista" em iHeart Art, como se ela mesma fosse uma artista. Em iGot a Rot Room, é mostrado que Sam sabe falar italiano fluente. Sam tem um lado macio, principalmente quando atingida com culpa. Isto foi provado em iPromise Not To Tell, quando ela se entregou porque seus amigos se sentiam mal ou em iKiss antes de seu primeiro beijo com Freddie. Não ha duvidas de que Sam é agressiva, mas ela nunca faria nada violento com Carly. Sam é mutas vezes suspensa, pela mais diversas razões. Apesar disso ela sempre sabe o que as pessoas estão tramando, com quando Missy tentou se livrar de Sam, porque Missy disse que Carly era sua melhor amiga primeiro e queria ela de volta. Em iWill Date, Carly diz que Sam não é mentirosa, mas em iRocked the Vote,Sam diz que ela é perita em mentiras. Isso pode significar que, apesar de Sam ser uma especialista em mentira,ela geralmente diz a verdade. Em iChristmas, muitas peculiaridades de Sam foram reveladas. Ela é destra, e soca mais forte com a mão esquerda, ela usa meias diferentes para dar boa sorte, sua cor favorita é marrom porque é a cor de molho de carne, e seu alimento favorito é bolo gordo. Seu livro favorito é Ursinho Boogie 3: o retorno do ursinho. Ela odeia a maioria das pessoas e quando crescer quer ser uma ninja invencível. Sam mostra o seu lado doce e sensivel de vez em quando, o que prova que ela não é brusca e rude o tempo todo. Em iSam´s Mom e iMake Sam Girlier é mostrado que ela não gosta da palavra calcinha. Família e Amigos A mãe de Sam se chama Pam Puckett e só apareceu na 4ª Temporada do programa, no episódio iSam's Mom. Sam também tem uma irmã gêmea chamada Melanie que apareceu no episodio iTwins. A sua melhor amiga é a Carly, ela diz que odeia Freddie, apesar de beijá-lo em iKiss e em iOMG, que estreiou na Nickelodeon EUA dia 9 de Abril e sua prima que apareceu no episódio iStakeout. thumb|left|204px|Melanie Puckett é intepretada pela própria Jennette McCurdy. Relação com outros personagens *Carly Shay: Carly e Sam se conheceram quando tinham cerca de oito anos, quando Sam roubou o sanduiche de atum de Carly.Elas se tornaram melhores amigas desde de então. Independente de nossa opinião pessoal, é um fato que Sam e Carly possam confiar uma nas outras quando estão precisando de ajuda. Carly age como uma figura materna e é a unica pessoa que pode controlar a agressidade de Sam. Como evidencia em iChristmas, Sam estaria em um centro de detenção juvenil se Carly não desse apoio moral a Sam. Em contra partida Sam protege Carly. Considerando que Carly apoia a amiga moralmente, ela pode olhar para Sam fisicamente para ter ela devolta em todos os tempos. Apesar da agressividade de Sam ficou comprovado que ela nunca iria ser violeta com Carly, e nem Carly seria violenta com Sam, pois houve momentos em que as duas poderiam ser violentas uma com a outra. * *'Freddie Benson': O relacionamento entre Sam e Freddie tem se desenvolvido durante a série. No início, os insultos e provocações eram constantes'' (principalmente da parte de Sam). Depois passaram à se insultar e à se provocar menos. Posteriormente eles tem passado a aceitar uns aos outros, mantendo suas provoçaoes muitas. Daurante a segunda temporada o relacionamento deles passou para um estado de "inimigos". Embora ela frequentemente o provoque, ela tambem sabe que pode contar com elese precisar de ajuda. Eles comparetilharam seu primeiro beijo. Na 4 temporada, Freddie e Sam ficaram mais próximos como amigos e muitas vezes pareciam sair sem Carly. Os dois sabem que no fundo são amigos, mesmo que constantemente se provoquem. É confirmado que Sam esta apaixonada por Freddie quando ela o beija no final de iOMG e na 5ª temporada Sam e Freddie se tornam namorados. *'Spencer Shay: Spencer e Sam são bons amigos, e sempre que Carly não está disponível, Sam gosta de sair com ele. Ocasionalmente, eles parecem tão próximos como irmãos, possivelmente fazendo a família Shay ter uma nova integrante. Mas, às vezes, Sam se irrita com Spencer. (ver: '''Spam) Família Sam é de descendência Italiana, Britânica, Escocês, Galês e Mexicana. Porque sua avó,' J'Mam-maw', é de descendência Italiana e Mexicana, e seu pai é do Galês, Inglês, e Escocês. Ela tem muitos parentes que estão na prisão e em liberdade condicional. Seus únicos parentes que não estão presos e na condicional são seu primo Greg Patillo e sua irmã gêmea Melanie. No episódio IPromote Techfoots, Sam menciona que tem um tio que é advogado, mas ele foi preso. *Pam Puckett (mãe) Mr. Puckett (pai) thumb|400px *Melanie Puckett (irmã gêmea) *Tia Maggie (tia) *Judy Puckett (tia) *Morris Puckett (tio) *Primo Garth (primo) *Greg Patillo (primo) *J'Mam-maw (avó) *Avô de Sam (seu nome não foi mencionado na série) *Carmine Puckett (tio)thumb|350px|Sam e Carly *Tio Buzz (tio) *Annie Puckett (primo) *Espumoso (gato) *Fluffles (ex-coelhinha) Namorados *'Frankie Murkin' (2004) Mencionado em "iHate Sam's Boyfriend". Sam quebrou a perna dele quando o empurrou de de uma árvore. Depois, ele a "chutou" (Citado por Carly). *'Jonah' (2007) No início do relacionamento dos dois, Carly os apoiava, mas depois que ela viu que Sam não queria saber de mais nada que não fosse o Jonah, ficou irritada. Quando Jonah tentou beijar Carly, Sam terminou o namoro com ele fazendo um "super cuecão" ao vivo em iCarly.com por mais de duas horas (iHate Sam's Boyfriend). *'Reuben' (em um encontro em 2007 durante o episódio iWin a Date) Embora eles nunca tenham realmente namorado, em iWin a Date, Sam foi forçada a ir a um encontro triplo com Reuben para ajudar Gibby à impressionar a garota que ele gostava, Shannon. Embora Reuben gostasse dela, Sam não retornava o afeto, ela o achava estranho, e não conseguia entender uma palavra do que ele dizia. Ela conseguiu afastá-lo, dizendo: "E eu não quero sair com um esquimó australiano que suja de pomada todo o seu frutop!". *'Eric Moseby (Noseby Moseby)' (2007-2008) (dois anos antes de "iSaved Your Life") Mencionado em "iSaved Your Life". Sam inicialmente não gostava de Moseby e ameaçava-o quando ele tentava flertar com ela. Quando ele a alistou no Clube Mundial de Bacon, ela pensou que estava apaixonada por ele, mas descobriu que ela amou apenas o bacon estrangeiro que chegou para ela. Por esta razão, juntamente com o fato de ela não gostar dele, ela terminou com ele. *'Shane' (2008) Ela saía com ele quando Carly também estava saindo com ele em iSaw Him First, que trouxe um clima de tensão entre as garotas, como elas não podiam decidir quem deveria namora-lo. Mais tarde, as duas prometeram que nunca mais competiriam por um menino novamente, para não estragar a amizade que havia entre as duas. *[[Pete|'Pete']] (2008) Ele é o "namorado" da Sam no episódio iMake Sam Girlier e é por isso que ela fica mais "feminina". *'Freddie Benson(Paixão Atual,Namoro)' (2010) Eles sempre brigavam até a 3º temporada, em que ficaram mas próximos,Eles brigavam constatemente, inclusive Sam que sempre que podia, o apelidava, xingava e o batia Freddie,Apesar de tudo, eles sempre estão juntos, na 4º temporada Freddie e Sam começam a sair frequentemente sem Carly, no episódio iOMG Sam decide sair dessa indecisão e beija Freddie, na continuação deste episódio, eles começam a namorar admitindo o amor um pelo o outro, o episódio que dá continuação de iOMG, é o iLost my Mind aonde eles começam a namorar.este estréia nesse Sabádo 13 de Agosto. (Relação: Seddie) thumb|Sam assustada em iSaved your Life Inimigos *Francine Briggs *Nevel Papperman *Mr. Howard *Jocelyn *Missy Robinson *Tasha (em iNevel) *LeAnn Carter *Lennythumb|Sam,Freddie e Carly Wade Collins Frases *Sei lá, me traz aí um balde de frango frito! *E eu sou Sam! *Eu sou uma verdadeira assassina! *Freddie, vê se se enxerga! *Hola, yo me llamo Sam. *Se quiserem zoar a alguém, zoem a mim. O QUE SERÁ MÁ IDÉIA, Á NÃO SER QUE MORE PERTO DE UM HOSPITAL!! *Você é tonta em tempo integral ! *Estou indo para a geladeira.thumb|400px *Eu posso te ensinar a mentir! *Eu ainda acho que o Gibby é uma baleia. *Me empresta uma grana ai? *Vá embora antes que eu "arrune" sua cara!! *A vida já não penalizou você o bastante? (Referindo-se a Freddie) *A escola deveria começar às 14h. *Fiz um sanduíche para você ! *Porque eu ia querer partes desgastadas? *Benson! Galeria Samp11.png IStage-an-Intervention-icarly-6604615-320-240.jpg 3.jpg 101sam.jpg Sam89.png Samp98.jpg Samorango9.jpg Samp11.jpg Sam12.jpg Samp2.png Samp3.png Samp6.jpg 381px-Seddie kiss 4-1-.jpg 381px-Seddie kiss 3-1-.jpg 800px-seddie2np13.jpg Seddie 2.jpg Seddie In Beddie.jpg Samp7.png iCarly - S04E06 005.jpg tumblr_lkcan65z3C1qesmejo1_400.gif Sam.jpg IOMG KISS.png Tumblr lo1ksuO1uv1qesmejo1 500.gif Tumblr lnzr29CbUV1qm2cbio1 500.jpg Tumblr lo1ajhk7DO1qlwxr8o1 500.gif Tumblr lo1kij9NHR1qg153xo1 500.jpg Tumblr lo4erxNCZr1qitb7eo1 500.jpg Tumblr lo2u1nuKKP1qm4sf7o1 500.jpg -SeddierForever (5).jpg Saddie1.jpg Saddie8.jpg Saddie14.jpg Saddie23.jpg Saddie24.jpg Saddie27.PNG Saddie29.jpg Saddie32.jpg Saddie33.jpg Saddie39.png Saddie43.png Carly ,Sam e Freddie .jpg IBelieve in Bigfoot.jpg ICarly - S02E15 06.jpg ICarly - S03E01 08.jpg ICarly - S03E01 32.jpg ICarly - S03E01 65.jpg ICarly - S03E04 17.jpg ICarly - S03E04 46.jpg ICarly - S03E04 69.jpg IFix a Pop Star.jpg ISpaceOut.jpg Ibloop-a.jpg 101sam.jpg 3.jpg Sam.jpg Normal iparty-victorious-exclusive-clip-05.jpg Tumblr lo1rbnSFAx1qesmejo1 500.gif Tumblr lnyzkjYQmH1qlqyolo1 500.png Saddie10.JPG Saddie11.jpg Saddie12.png Saddie14.jpg Saddie19.jpg Saddie27.PNG Saddie36.jpg Saddie41.png Icarly seddie8.png Seddie singing.jpg Sqqqqqqqqqqqfr.jpg Seddiepineapple2.jpg Tumblr lj9u3tPhW21qgmi2uo1 500.jpg PQAAAGsjOlMjuGfFh0SZv7gAUpAaheAwQY7Ml5HICYXxj8OP MbpqA9hzSUaqCFWlZ62tI9PTkKzABTs-iaYkVLLUUoAm1T1UF8qFioseiKvMZSoblXEjNZ81RD2.jpg 15.png 82 13025 510 jennette-mccurdy-icarly-style-guide-01.png 2.jpg Tumblr lm4ejpFsNM1qesmejo1 1280.jpg Normal iparty-victorious-exclusive-clip-05.jpg PQAAAGsjOlMjuGfFh0SZv7gAUpAaheAwQY7Ml5HICYXxj8OP MbpqA9hzSUaqCFWlZ62tI9PTkKzABTs-iaYkVLLUUoAm1T1UF8qFioseiKvMZSoblXEjNZ81RD2.jpg Tumblr lkfbdrvGFx1qesmejo1 400.gif Cam4ever.jpg Fkllqlrtz6mnnmt.jpg Tumblr lo8f0mb1Xb1qlliz3o1 500.gif Jathan 04.jpg Jathan Sippin'.jpg -239.png Tumblr lo8ongUozV1qlv98to1 500.jpg 306696151.jpg Tumblr lo712bdVnP1qgrg2oo1 500.gif Tumblr lo6vfoT1NG1qesmejo1 500.gif Tumblr lo4qsa7h5f1qhokzho1 500.gif Tumblr lnowaqwh8j1qhokzho1 500.gif Tumblr lo87udC2mZ1qlv98to1 500.jpg Tumblr lo87mjpJrT1qlv98to1 500.jpg Tumblr lo87jrlz2b1qlv98to1 500.jpg Tumblr lo5f5jzXea1qjqms4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lo6w7hS1B01qesmejo1 400.gif Tumblr lo7nb9wusl1qb46bzo1 500.png Tumblr lo53i7j7VS1qgrg2oo1 500.gif Seddie really.jpg Seddie2.jpg Icarly seddie8.png Seddie singing.jpg Sqqqqqqqqqqqfr.jpg Seddiepineapple2.jpg Tumblr lj9u3tPhW21qgmi2uo1 500.jpg 573px-Seddie iCook1 (1).png PQAAAGsjOlMjuGfFh0SZv7gAUpAaheAwQY7Ml5HICYXxj8OP MbpqA9hzSUaqCFWlZ62tI9PTkKzABTs-iaYkVLLUUoAm1T1UF8qFioseiKvMZSoblXEjNZ81RD2.jpg 15.png 82 13025 510 jennette-mccurdy-icarly-style-guide-01.png IHire An Idiot - Trio iCarly.jpg FavoriteSeddie.jpg Maos.jpg Brad.jpg Kisses and hate.jpg Tumblr lin2rpwdMj1qbb7qqo1 500.gif Tumblr ll9v2kihFN1qdwhrx.gif Tumblr lnd9g0BwB791qlj1r6o1 500.gif Seddie-hug-sam-and-freddy-3066001-340-463.gif High-Five-sam-and-freddy-3066061-640-480.gif Tumblr ll9v2u7MQa1qdwhrx.gif Tumblr ll9v4ewZJt1qdwhrx.gif Tumblr ll9uvuUfYT1qdwhrx.gif Tumblr ljijw1Cg1E1qubi09f.gif Tumblr llcyqxr9j51qdt7vn.gif Tumblr loacwoDxEQ1qaltmpo1 500.gif Tumblr lnvobdG48P1qbpvvto1 400.gif Own 8.gif Seddie my love.gif Ispn.gif Tumblr la2wtnd1HJ1qzb29zo1 400.gif 310px-Jathanseddieispt2.jpg Tumblr la78wzX4JO1qav62ho1 500.gif 124px-342782338.jpg Tumblr lhnnd1b6n71qhgk8io1 2509.gif Tumblr lht6qjijc41qhgk8io1 400.gif Tumblr lhpwf2olHK1qhgk8io1 400.gif Tumblr lhpbxlGzp81qhgk8io1 250.gif IReunite-with-Missy8-icarly-6524755-1024-640.jpg Tumblr ll8zrwIYiP1qk0wxyo1 400.gif IGo Nuclear -17.jpg Tumblr lo1ajhk7DO1qulwxr8o1 500.gif Sam e carly.jpg Seddie25.jpg Tumblr ljfjoreOdl1qfcvm6.gif Avan0.jpg Smiling Nathan.PNG J N.PNG Ever Jathan.PNG Capturar2.PNG Web Jathan.PNG Capturar1.PNG Nathan Jennette Sing.PNG 300px-Seddie 172.png -SeddierForever (91)y.jpg Seddie7fff.jpg Seddie6ff.jpg Sem título2.png Sem título3.png Sem título.png Seddie40.png Tumblr lngydnwRck1qgrg2oo1 500 (1).gif Tumblr ll9v6pk7Hx1qdwhrx (2).gif Iget (2).gif Tumblr loacwoDxEQ1qaltmpo1 500 (1) (1).gif Tumblr lnvobdG48P1qbpvvto1 400 (2).gif Tumblr la2wtnd1HJ1qzb29zo1 400 (1).gif Tumblr la78wzX4JO1qav62ho1 500 (1) (1).gif Ispn (1).gif Tumblr lnd9g0BwB71qlj1r6o1 500 (1) (1).gif Tumblr ll9v4ewZJt1qdwhrx (1) (2).gif Tumblr ll9v2u7MQa1qdwhrx (1) (1).gif Tumblr ll9v2kihFN1qdwhrx (1) (1) (1).gif Tumblr ll9uvuUfYT1qdwhrx (1) (1).gif Tumblr ll8zrwIYiP1qk0wxyo1 400 (1) (1).gif Tumblr log0fmMhti1qildv8o2 250.gif Csod.jpg Ssssseeeeee.jpg Seddiemendigos.jpg Fops.png Ithink They Kissed.jpg Hum.jpg En.gif Pc.jpg Vixxx.png Hã.jpg Mama joga p vencer.gif I hate you.gif Vdbb.jpg Igo To Japan -1.jpg Tumblr lo2tekRB5g1qldtgoo1 500.jpg Eye.gif Vish.gif Chizz.gif Sedddddie.jpg Fofyyys.gif Sam - Coffee Noodles.jpg Igot Detention -2.jpg Ipromote Techfoots -1.jpg Images.jpg Waht.jpg 23.jpg Irue the Day by MidnightAvatArtist8.jpg Mee.jpg Sssssedie.png Iwanna.jpg Ohoh.jpg Aguaa.jpg Lisssss.jpg Ipilooot.jpg Ipilot-icarly-6526757-640-480.jpg Halloween.jpg Tumblr lmmyjxP1HQ1qha6m5o1 500.gif T-bo.jpg Sibby.jpg Seddie Purple.jpg Aguaa.jpg Seddie seddie (1).jpg Tumblr lis35ff05v1qesmejo1 400.jpg 210px-Utym.jpg S2².jpg 210px-ILost my mind.jpg 210px-61121531-408741876dg06460372a11685906b7d93.4b63a867-scaled - Copydsahfkasd.jpg Tumblr llh0wtP5yu1qaqsxbo1 500.jpg 201107212226309id5A.jpg 212px-Tumblr lnkxi7dTnm1qeusmejo1 500.jpg Captionit1204337348D32.jpg Spam.png Isam spam 003.jpg Spam.jpg Blend-icarly.png Photoshop da 4ª temporada.jpg ICarly S2V2 Still PK 001.jpg 87ab096bb882272afdcd170aa82a42da-tb 200.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-AMAs.jpg 5447657372 9e4f5bd3d3.jpg Homeless.jpg Artigos relacionados *Jennette McCurdy *Carly *Freddie *Melanie Puckett *Pam Puckett *Seddie Categoria:Familia Puckett Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Garotas/Mulheres/Feminino Categoria:Alunos da The Ridgeway School Categoria:Personagens Categoria:beijou freddie Categoria:Samatha Puckett Categoria:É apaixonada por Freddie Categoria:Seddie Categoria:Seddie♥ Categoria:Jennette McCurdy Categoria:Sam + freddie =seddie Categoria:Nathan Kress Categoria:Sam é apaixonada por Freddie Categoria:Sam e Freddie Categoria:Freddie Benson Categoria:Atores de iCarly Categoria:Sam Categoria:Sam Categoria:Sam Categoria:Sam Categoria:Seddie Categoria:Seddie Categoria:Perfeita Categoria:Seddie Categoria:ILost My Mind